


Bottomless Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Tobirama, Gen, Hashirama is good big brother, Izuna & Tobirama are friends, Izuna lives, M/M, Mito is only here for a brief moment, Sad Tobirama, do not copy to another site, dope Japanese dragon made of water, gender neutral oc - Freeform, maybe OP Tobirama, slight gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While in his lab and going through scrolls does he discover that one of his students has died. There’s going to be a massacre.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	Bottomless Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it’s good. And please enjoy.

All it was, was a simple scroll at first, he’d gotten many in the past week about village politics, among other things. But once it was rolled opened and he started reading did he nearly collapse into hyperventilation, he couldn’t believe what the thing was saying. Something cold was streaming down his face and hitting the scroll. He jolted out of his thoughts when his lab door burst opened, it was his elder brother, Hashirama. He didn’t move though.

What Hashirama walked in on he’ll never forget. The brunette wanted to take his younger brother out to lunch because he had been locked up in his lab all week. Instead he saw Tobirama keeled over a scroll, heavily breathing while silently crying, with a face of stone.

“Tobi?” Hashirama slowly walked up to the ninja and placed a hand on his shoulder.

There was a gasp of air and the other turned around to look his brother in the face. It was silent before Tobirama spoke in a quiet voice. “They’re gone..”

The scroll was handed over and Hashirama’s eyes widened when he had read it. But before he could say anything another voice cut in.

“Hashirama! Get back to your desk idiot!” A man with a mane of black hair walked into the room, he stopped abruptly.

Tobirama swore and faced the other direction, calming his breath as he hunched over to wipe at his tears. The albino stole a quick glance at his brother, who had a concerned look in his eyes, and nodded his head. He watched as his Anija rolled the scroll back up and walked out of the office, he also grabbed Madara by the elbow and dragged him back. The last thing Tobirama heard was the closing and locking of the door. Then all hell broke loose.

Hashirama sighed as he heard something smash against the wall as he leaned against the locked door, he hated when this happened, although it only happened twice before. The brunette looked at his best friend and bit his lip when he saw the questioning look on his face. Hashirama made a gesture with his hand to signal that he would talk once they were away from the lab. He hoped he didn’t have to go into detail about it.

Another Uchiha was standing in his office when the both of them got there, Izuna. The Senju sighed and walked behind his desk, sitting in his chair. When he looked up at the two ravens his shoulders dropped when he guessed that Madara was telling Izuna about what he saw. They both looked at him.

“Well?” It was Izuna that snapped the question at him.

Hashirama tightened his grip on the letter. “As you both know, Otouto is a Sensei, he taught children from other clans before, he loves all his students although the first three students he’s taught were very special to him. Two of them had died years ago, when our fathers were still alive, and the third, Michi, was killed by unknown shinobi a few days ago.”

It was silent before Hashirama placed the scroll at the front of his desk. No one grabbed it.

“That’s why he was- what’s Tobi going to do?” Again, it was Izuna, him and Tobirama grew quite close after the albino saved his life instead of letting him die. The raven was obviously worried.

“If I know anything about Tobi, he is first going to grieve, and then.. then he’s going to war. With his last two students, Katsu and Hoshi, he grieved for at least two days before he let loose a storm on the clan that was responsible for it.” It gave him chills every-time he thought about it. Of course it did though.

“What happened? What did he do?” Madara was the one to speak, he didn’t look too concerned though.

“I won’t get into details about how the two died or which clan did it. And, I wasn’t really there, although I did follow him, when it happened but all I remember about the event are the bone chilling roars of a dragon and shivering screams of the dying people in the distance. I was too scared to watch. But after that I had questioned him and he told me something. So I guess all I can tell you two is the thing he had said.” Hashirama took a second to breath and when he went back to telling what he remembered he wore a serious face. “I remember I questioned what he had done and all he said was-“

_“If they dare make a storm in the bottomless sea then let them drown, and drown they will for no one can escape the raging waves overhead and the terrible bite of a dragon underneath as it drags its prey down to Hell.”_

Tobirama was standing in the doorway, the only indication that he was still human on his emotionless face was the splashing rage he held in his eyes.

No one moved. “I’m going out Hashirama, do your work while I’m gone.” The White Demon left.

The brunette shakily put his head in his hands and whispered something. “Sometimes I wonder if Otouto is actually the stronger out of the two of us.”

“I want to what he’s going to do.. and to make sure he doesn’t end up killing himself.” Izuna followed after Tobirama, stopping to give his brother a stern glare before leaving the room, obviously Madara was coming as well.

“Be careful and don’t get in Tobi’s way.” It was quiet but it was a warning, one probably to be heard and followed.

Madara nodded and left, running into Mito on the way out which had almost started a glaring contest but he left that to another day, he knew his best friend wasn’t going to follow, probably because he had enough nightmares about that day.

—————

They finally made it to the clan base. Tobirama was obviously farther ahead of them, he didn’t stop for anything, just kept running. Madara had to wonder how he discovered which shinobi clan it was since Hashirama said it was unknown to them, though he could figure that out later. The older raven glanced to his younger brother. They were both standing on a cliff with the perfect view of the clan from a good ways away, pretty far actually, and also pretty high in up with the other-side being of the sea. Madara sighed and looked back at the place, obviously this clan of shinobi didn’t want to be part of a hidden village. The Uchiha crossed his arms as he saw the sky start to dim and blacken, it obviously wasn’t night yet because they reached this place during midday.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Izuna quietly and slowly nudged closer to his Anika.

“Just watch closely, I suggest Hashirama was exaggerating what he heard, no matter how serious he seemed.” But Madara still wrapped and arm around Izuna’s shoulders, pulling him closer just in case.

That’s when the black clouds cried, a few seconds after that is when the lightning danced and thunder stomped. Only a minute after the storm was getting worse did the two Sharingan users widened their eyes in disbelief as an obvious Japanese water dragon was taking shape, right above the clan headquarters no less. The dragon growled and gnashed its teeth, like it had a mind of its own, which had to be the possible answer because this thing was giant, too giant to be made of hand signs and chakra, after it got worse because only when the dragon was fully formed did it start turning to ice, red eyes glowed brightly in the storm as that was the only thing visible aside from what was seen when lightning struck the ground. Screams of terror started after, what the two Uchiha can only assume, the dragon started attacking. It was like a nightmare, the inside of the dragon was still water, only because the ninja it swallowed whole looked like they were drowning and gasping for air that would never be supplied to them again.

Madara gripped Izuna harder when the ground started shaking. They both had to squint their eyes at the opposite end of the horizon as, what looked like, the entire sea was raging toward the cliffside. Once the gallons upon gallons upon gallons of water stopped did they realize what had just happened, Tobirama had just called upon the ocean to drown an entire clan of people and ninja. The dragon had probably been submerged in the sea, dragging its prey below the surface. The terrified screams of people had died out and now the only sound was the raging of the waves and storm with the cold roar of an icy dragon.

Eventually everything started to fade away. The ocean was the first to go, slowly shifting back to its original home as the clouds stopped crying, the lightning stopped dancing, and the thunder stopped stomping. The dragon slowly flew over to the two Uchiha, the one Senju got off, and walked right past the others. Afterwards the dragon went to the ocean and melted into it, taking the dead bodies with it. Once the sea had settled again did the Sharingan users really look downward again.

Madara stood up straighter and looked behind him at Tobirama, the man was hunched over, his shoulders slightly shaking, he was probably still grieving. The raven took one last look and walked up to the taller man, Madara put his hand around the Senju’s hip and lightly squeezed.

Izuna was quick to push his brothers arm away from Tobirama as he hug his waistline and buried his face in-between the albino’s shoulder blades. The younger raven noticed his Anika grab Tobirama’s hand and lightly kiss it.

The albino somehow slightly relaxed when the two Uchiha grabbed at him, obviously showing their love, although Izuna’s was more of a platonic one, and Madara’s was more of a romantic one. But Tobirama knew that if he asked, Madara would probably just brush him off, he’ll have to talk to Madara about that. After a minute the Senju sighed as blackness started to fill his vision.

The Uchiha clan head sighed as he picked the Senju up, though there was a twitch of a smile.

“Aw! Look at you Anika, acting like a grown ass man now.” Izuna snorted but smiled at Madara as he ran up ahead of the two.

Madara was going to dunk the brat’s head in the koi pond when they got back to the village.

Though the two Uchiha will never forget what they saw here, even if their Sharingan wasn’t active.

The sea had left nothing behind, it truly took everything to its bottomless depths with its raging waves and biting dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are nice and if anyone has any questions about the story please ask.


End file.
